


Love your pets

by ArwenHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenHermione/pseuds/ArwenHermione
Summary: Luna ventures into the Forbidden Forest and comes back with a surprise.
Kudos: 3





	Love your pets

Luna knew that the Forbidden Forest was home to all manner of creatures, not all of them friendly towards humans. Nevertheless, the forest felt familiar, it felt like home. Luna suspected it was the mix of natural sounds, slightly damp earth, and the general smell of a mixture of plants. 

Of course, she had brought food for her friends in the forest: sugar cubes for the unicorns, raw meat for the Thestrals, and some nuts and seeds for the tree-dwellers she never saw but knew were there. 

About halfway into her weekly walk, she suddenly tilted her head and took a deep breath of forest air. Something was... different. Off. The symphony of sounds was not the same as it had been in previous weeks and it felt as if a different presence was alive in the forest. So, instead of continuing her usual ramble, Luna started looking around more deliberately, trying to figure out what it was that pricked her conscience (though she preferred to call it something else). 

It did not take long for her to get a better idea of where in the forest the difference was. With renewed determination, she inspected the grounds, trees, and air around her. She closed her eyes and stood there, in silence, swaying as if a light breeze was going through the forest.

"Oh!" she suddenly gasped, in a somewhat ethereal voice. "Why that's unusual! I hadn't thought to find you here!" And then she turned around, purposely walked towards a wide bush, and lifted some of the branches low to the ground. "Well, aren't you precious! All of you!" She leaned over, and as if by magic, the creature knew Luna meant no harm, so she allowed her to come close. 

For the next few weeks, Luna returned to the spot frequently, always bringing food. And so, when enough time had passed, the mother picked up one of her babies, deposited it in Luna's lap as if to say: it's yours. She walked up to the castle, where she encountered Hermione Granger.

"Hello Lu--..." Hermione halted. "Is that... a baby Kneazle? Where did you get it?"


End file.
